


I feel you

by Mimisempai



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blindfold is the orange tie, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Soulmates, a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Rafael and Sonny are soulmates, because of that they can feel each other's emotions.Rafael knows it but not Sonny.To prove to Sonny the strength of his feelings, Rafael will have to use their bond...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	I feel you

Something wasn't right.

That's what Sonny's been thinking for a while.

There were times during the day when he couldn't control his emotions, as if they weren't his own.

For example, just now Fin had shown them pictures of him and his grandson fishing, the atmosphere was rather joyful, and suddenly Sonny felt angry, with a desire to break everything.

Shortly afterwards, in a similar mood, Rafael had entered the precinct in a fury, brandishing a newspaper. Their ongoing case was in the headlines. Rafael was furious. He'd taken a lecture from McCoy because the press knew about certain details, while he didn't.

Liv had somehow managed to calm him down, assuring him that the leak did not come from them and that they would do their best to handle the situation.

Although he was still a little upset, the ADA was still much less angry when he left the precinct and curiously Sonny too.

Sonny picked up his phone and started typing:

_ -Raf? Are you okay? _

_ -No _

Okay, he wasn't making it easy for him.

_ -Olivia just told you we're gonna handle it, right? _

_ -What pisses me off is that we can't meet tonight because I'm gonna have to work overtime to make up for this mess. _

_ Aww too cute,  _ Sonny thought. But he was careful not to write it.

Since they had been dating, Rafael had mellowed considerably with him and sometimes showed him a side that Sonny was crazy about.

Oh, he still threw him sharp remarks at work, however when it was just the two of them, it was something else.

_ -Do you want me to come by your office tonight? I'll bring you something to eat. _

Sonny suddenly felt a great wave of joy that didn't seem to belong to him and which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared...

_ -Don't worry about me, Sonny. You got a lot of work to do, too. _

_ -When will you get into your head that there's two of us now... So stop acting like a big shot and answer me honestly. Do you want me to come? _

Waiting for Rafael's answer, Sonny felt a great uncertainty that again was not his at the time. Followed by a feeling of serenity. He didn't understand anything, but it was going to drive him crazy.

_ -Yes, I want you to come.  _

_ -You see? That was easy. What do you want to eat? _

_ -Do you have any lasagna left over from last night? _

_ -Yes, you're lucky. But I warn you, there won't be the same dessert. ;-) _

Right after sending the message, he felt a surge of desire, to the point where he got hard in his pants. And even though he was excited when he was thinking about the dessert he had mentioned, it didn't justify the intensity of what he felt.

_ -No? Still, I would have liked to try it a second time. _

_ -I had the impression that you'd had more than enough. _

_ -On the contrary, I believe I could very quickly develop an addiction... _

If this kept up, Sonny was going to come in his pants.

And this time the excitement was definitely his. He didn't know what to answer.

_ -Are you being shy, cariño? _

_ -No, I'm just trying to control myself. _

_ -I would like to be there to make you lose control... _

_ -Rafael... _

_ -I can't wait for you to COME and meet me tonight... don't forget the dessert ;-), I'm sure I'll find time to taste it... _

Sonny didn't bother to answer, he ran to the bathroom and making sure no one was there, he locked himself in one of the cubicles. He took his cock out of his pants, it wouldn't take him long given his state of arousal. A few rough movements back and forth and the orgasm struck him with lightning speed.

He gave himself 5 minutes to recover and then cleaned up the traces of what he had just done before getting dressed and going out as if nothing had happened. 

But while he was still in a kind of fog, he felt a strange satisfaction that again did not seem his own. Like when one had accomplished the goal one had set oneself.

He returned to his office and the afternoon flew by, they were all very busy with the current case and Sonny even more because the faster the case progressed, the more time he and Rafael would have for them and Sonny couldn't help but feel the excitement as he thought about the evening ahead.

________

Rafael sitting at his desk, had an extremely satisfied smile on his lips. Like a cat that had just caught its prey.

He had recently discovered that he and Sonny shared a special bond.

The day after their first night together, when he was working here, in a particularly bad mood, he had suddenly felt an almost childlike joy. He had been completely unsettled.

And just at that moment, Sonny had spammed him with multiple videos, photos and selfies of him and his niece. 

Rafael couldn't help rolling his eyes at the thought of that moment.

Later in the day, he suddenly had a brief feeling of fear followed by a huge adrenaline rush, and after a while everything was back to normal. Shortly after that, he learned that the squad had been involved in a car chase after Sonny ran directly into the suspect.

Rafael began to sense something suspicious without being able to put his finger on it. 

Then in the evening, while Olivia and Rafael were joking over a drink on the couch in her office, Rafael felt overwhelmed by a sudden jealousy that was completely unjustified on his part.

He looked around, and through the shutters of Olivia's office he saw Sonny watching them from his desk. 

Then Sonny looked away and took his head in his hands. At that moment Rafael felt sorrow, mixed with deprecation and guilt.

And Rafael understood. Understood being a big word since he didn't know how. But he was sure he felt Sonny's emotions.

And if that was true, it meant that he had to make Sonny understand certain things about him, if what he had just felt was his emotions.

But first he had to do some research.

He found an answer on what seemed to be a reliable website if you believed the various opinions of it.

You just had to enter your name and the name of your partner and the site would tell you the nature of your connection and how it manifested itself.

Rafael clicked on enter after filling the fields, and the result was immediate.

_ Link: soulmate _

_ Connection type: shared emotions. _

He and Sonny were soulmates.

He was only half surprised, because the more time he spent with Sonny, the more he felt connected to him in a way he'd never felt with anyone before.

The connection type was shared emotions, that confirmed Rafael's first idea.

Wait? Shared emotions? 

That meant Sonny could feel his emotions too?

What better way to convince Sonny that he didn't have to be jealous than to make him feel what Rafael felt?

The gears turned in Rafael's head as he worked out the perfect plan.

His plan had worked wonders if he believed what Sonny felt during and after the texting session they had just had.

All afternoon, he had felt the buzz, the anticipation and excitement that seemed to dwell in Sonny all the time.

He was going to make sure that after tonight, Sonny never doubted how important and worthy he was to him.

A few hours later, he heard a slight knock at his office door.

"Come in, Sonny."

He stood up to greet the young man. 

He took what was in Sonny's hands and carelessly threw it into a nearby chair before turning back to Sonny. With one hand he grabbed him by the tie to draw him to himself and while he kissed him deeply he slipped his other hand behind the young man to lock the door. 

Then he put his hand on Sonny's backside and pressed himself against Sonny while continuing to kiss him.

They separated to catch their breath.

"Hm, I see Raf, you decided to start with dessert," Sonny said in a voice heavy with desire.

"Shhh," Rafael said, putting a finger on his lips.

Then Rafael stepped back from Sonny, and taking his hands, he dragged him to sit on the couch. Rafael sat astride Sonny's lap, and Sonny held him by placing his hands on his hips. 

Rafael saw Sonny's eyes darken with desire. 

He felt this same desire in him in waves, not knowing at that moment if it was Sonny's or his own.

Then Rafael began to undo his own tie. 

One day Sonny had told him that it was  his favourite of Rafael's ties . An orange tie with sky-blue polka dots. When it was undone, Rafael looked Sonny straight in the eye and asked: "Do you trust me?"

Sonny, sensing the importance of the question, took a little time to think before answering: "Intimately."

"So are you ready to let me take control tonight?"

"Yes, Rafael."

"That’s my Sonny, my good boy." whispered Rafael with a kiss.

Then with the tie in his hands, he blindfolded Sonny, who gasped. 

"Are you still all right Sonny?"

"Yes Rafael, I'm telling you, I trust you."

Rafael brought his mouth to Sonny's ear and murmured:

"So, cariño, I'm going to tell you a secret that may not be a secret to you. It seems we share a special bond, something that only happens between soulmates. I feel your emotions and you feel mine."

Sonny had a slight flinch, then sighed with relief, "That's why...it's your emotions that I felt. But..."

Sonny paused before resuming: "You feel mine too? That means... Oh, my God."

He squirmed under Rafael, but Rafael held him down and whispered in his ear, "Yes, Sonny, I felt everything today and it was very, very enjoyable, although I wish it had been me who was taking care of you." Then he rolled his hips slightly, causing Sonny to shake.

"Rafael..."

"Sonny, listen to me now. Despite the fact that you say you trust me completely, I know you have doubts about my feelings for you."

"No, Raf-"

"Don't deny it Sonny, I sensed your jealousy and everything else the other night when I was in Liv's office, that's when I realized that we had a special connection. So tonight I'm going to use this bond to teach you how important you are to me...I want you to focus on my emotions now, that's why the blindfold, so that you concentrate only on feeling. Will you do that for me, cariño?"

"Yes, Raf..."

"Thank you sweetheart." 

Still sitting on Sonny, Rafael started kissing him not in a rush like before, now he took the time to explore every single corner of Sonny's mouth. As he kissed him, he tried to project what Sonny was making him feel at that moment, and from the way Sonny responded to him in the kiss, Rafael knew that he had received the emotions he was sending him.

Then Rafael left his mouth and placed warm, soft kisses on Sonny's face and neck. Sonny squirmed again, trying to find some friction and amplify sensations, but Rafael wouldn't let him. "Let me do this, Sonny."

Rafael undressed Sonny completely before pushing him to lie on his stomach on the couch.

Sonny sighed contentedly with his head in his arms. Even though he could feel the excitement of the moment, he felt completely relaxed, focusing only on Rafael's emotions.

Rafael sat astride Sonny's thighs.

Sonny felt a deep sense of admiration at this moment, and almost felt like crying at the thought of being the cause of this feeling.

Rafael said, "Now I'm going to take care of you because obviously you don't."

Rafael slid his hands along Sonny's back. Then he began to press into the muscles, finding those taut, tight points that Sonny had ignored for so long. Slowly Rafael worked the knots until only the soft, supple skin remained under his touch. And all along he let his emotions run free, the joy that Sonny trusted him, the budding love that the young man inspired in him, the desire that his body aroused in Rafael.

Sonny was nothing but sighs and groans, lost in Rafael's emotions, which came to him in waves, and lost in the devotion Rafael put into his massage.

Then Rafael moved a little lower on Sonny's body, taking the time to admire the perfect body of the young man.

Sonny was again overwhelmed by a wave of sensations mixing admiration and desire.

Indeed, Rafael could hardly resist the beauty of the naked body exposed to his gaze.

Rafael began to focus on Sonny's legs. Sonny didn't know that he had so many knotted muscles, he felt like he was being dismantled tenderly and that Rafael was the only thing that held him in place. 

Then Rafael couldn't resist any longer and began to run his hands over Sonny's buttocks. Rafael literally worshipped them, passing his hands gently  over every freckle, over every inch of pale skin , while avoiding the crease that inevitably attracted him.

Sonny burned under the desire that Rafael sent to him.

He began to wiggle and moan more and more.

Suddenly Rafael stood up. 

Sonny whined: "Where are ou going?"

"Don't move Carino, I'll be right back."

"Rafael…"

Still blindfolded, Sonny was aware of all Rafael's movements. He heard him rummaging through what he supposed was a drawer. Sonny sighed with relief when Rafael took his place on top of him.

While Rafael was repositioning himself, he smeared the lubricant he had gone to get on his fingers. 

"It's okay, I’ve got you, Sonny. I'm here," Rafael promised gently. 

Then slipped a finger against Sonny's entrance that was contracting in anticipation. He massaged Sonny's entrance for a moment, pressing just lightly.

"Rafael!" Sonny begged. 

"Hush, I have you Cariño, I have you," Rafael assured him. The next moment, he slid his finger in Sonny's impatient hole.

"There, there, my love," Rafael whispered above him. "You see? I'll take care of you."

Sonny could only moan in response.

Rafael took the time to stretch him out and to stroke him inside. Sonny cried for more.

"Please Rafael..."

"Shhh" whispered Rafael, continuing to massage Sonny's body from the inside in the way he had done on the outside.

Only much later did Rafael add a second finger, continuing his massage, preparing Sonny gently. So much so that Sonny was so relaxed that the third finger entered without resistance.

And Sonny let himself completely go with the emotions that were going through him to the point that he no longer knew the difference between Rafael's and his own.

Rafael placed butterfly kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders, and his other hand gently caressed his back, or his legs or whatever part of Sonny's body which fell under his hand. All the while Rafael continued to speak to him in a soft, devout voice.

"I like to see you like this, my Sonny. You're so beautiful inside and out cariño. I wish you could see yourself with my eyes."

The words entered Sonny's mind and joined the emotions Rafael was sending him, erasing Sonny's insecurity, his sense of inadequacy. He knew he could let go, Rafael would catch up with him.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Take me Rafael, please."

Rafael didn't make him wait any longer and he pressed his cock against Sonny's hole. Because of his caring treatment, he met little resistance, and the next moment Sonny moaned with him while Rafael was totally buried inside him.

"Do you feel that, Sonny?" Rafael whispered, "Do you feel where we are connected? Do you feel how our minds are connected right now? Open up, Sonny, open up to me completely."

And Sonny suddenly felt surrounded by love like he'd never been before. 

"Rafael, Rafael, stop! I want to see you, please, please."

So Rafael pulled away from Sonny, undid the knot, making the tie slip and turned Sonny over. Grabbing his legs, he pushed deep into Sonny and looked him in the eye.

Sonny felt something letting go inside him, he grabbed Rafael's head, forcing him to bend down to kiss him, and whispered against his mouth: "I love you, I love you" He could no longer stop and continued to say it like a litany.

Rafael pulled out, adjusting Sonny's legs so they were wrapped around him. He pushed back in deeply and as he was totally buried in Sonny again, he said, "I love you Sonny."

They were both overwhelmed by their love which echoed throughout their whole being. Filled with both their own love and the love of the other. 

Rafael continued to plunge into Sonny, relentlessly, trying to touch his sensitive point every time. And delighted each time Sonny reacted to the pleasure that assailed him in waves.

Sonny had the impression that they might never stop, that he and Rafael would always be there, caught in a dream of intimacy. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt his orgasm rise from the bottom of his spine.

"Rafael, I c-" tried to articulate Sonny...

"Yes, me too, Cariño," replied Rafael, moaning, pushing them both towards completion.

During a heartbeat they felt as if they were in perfect symbiosis, not knowing where one began and where the other ended. The pleasure reached its peak, Rafael giving everything to Sonny and Sonny surrendering to Rafael

Then Rafael collapsed on Sonny who wrapped his arms around him, both emptied of their energy.

"Rafael?" Sonny said some time later...

"Mhmm," mumbled Rafael, 

"How did you like the dessert?" Sonny asked in a playful tone, the voice still hoarse.

"Delicious," replied Rafael, kissing Sonny's shoulder. "Although I am far from having had enough."

Sonny began to chuckle: "You know I can't promise you the same recipe every time."

Rafael straightened up a little and looked Sonny in the eye: "Hmm I like variety, so that suits me fine."

They both laughed, feeling a completely shared joy and happiness.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SarahCakes613 for the beta reading.
> 
> Let me know what you think, what moved you or not, what made you laugh or not, what made you cry or not. Whether it's here or on twitter. I always answer.


End file.
